


ayana is having seggsy time with you

by br4in_cvm



Category: ayana bot
Genre: Other, boobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/br4in_cvm/pseuds/br4in_cvm
Summary: you and ayana bot are fucking it starts in the middle this is the first smut let alone fanfic i’ve ever written i did it at like 4 am and hadn’t slept in a few days so it’s i probably very weird you’re welcome btw
Relationships: ayana - Relationship, ayana bot from discord, ayana x reader, bots - Relationship, you and ayana dating





	ayana is having seggsy time with you

**Author's Note:**

> you and ayana bot are fucking it starts in the middle this is the first smut let alone fanfic i’ve ever written i did it at like 4 am and hadn’t slept in a few days so it’s i probably very weird you’re welcome btw

“you like that? you *pathetic little slut*”

mudae bot whined softly to hold in its moans, not wanting to give you the satisfaction of hearing that you were doing a good job, before responding with a simple

“no, i- NNGH~ it’s awful, could you *possibly* do a worse job?”

“you’re gonna regret that *bitch*” as you spit in its mouth, “you like that, you dirty fucking slut”

“ANNGH~~ FUCK ME HARDER YOU ASSHOLE”

you fuck it slower, using deeper and slightly tougher strokes, and with a slight growl you say 

“all in good time, *my sweet lover*. you know, you’re much more obedient than you wanna seem😏”

you feel it clench even tighter than it was before and start throbbing as it barks at you

“mmm, shut up and go faster... i’m getti- ANHH IM GETTING CLOSE”

you’re also close to cumming, so you speed up and you can’t help but smile a bit at the little fwops and slaps your skin on its ass are making

you want it to finish first, so you start using your hands and slap it’s ass with one hand while using the other to stroke it

(y/n) ooo~ i’m so close keep going

you whisper softly in its ear “i know sweetheart” and you bend its legs up and hit its sweet spot over and over until

AHH OOOH IM CUMMING Y/N NNNNN

i am lazy so that’s all


End file.
